


Good Enough?

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Implied top!Lance, Keith is willingly giving, Lance is receiving, M/M, Mentioned bottom!Keith, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: While walking down the hallways late, Lance decided to make a move on his boyfriend who took it the next step further... but it's not like Lance was going to complain.





	Good Enough?

Lance smirked as Keith got down on his knees in front of him. The ebony-haired boy was learning... Lance didn't have to punish him this time. Keith unzipped the zipper on the blue paladins casual jeans and unbuttoned the button as well. Lance chuckled as Keith fumbled with pulling the jeans to his ankles but soon he had the jeans and blue lion boxers completely off of Lance and a few feet away. 

Leaned against the wall of one of the (many) lower level hallways, Lance glanced down the hall to make sure no one saw as Keith stared at Lance's dick for a moment. Lance smirked before loudly and abnoxiously yawning to piss Keith off. The red paladin growled before looking up at Lance and flipping him off. "Oh it's okay, Keith-y, there is enough time for that later... right now I want you to suck my dick... maybe... just maybe if it's good enough I'll return the favor..." Lance says through a smirk and chuckle. 

Mid laugh, Keith took all of Lance into his mouth without a single warning which caused the blue paladin's laugh to be cut off by a gasp and moan. "Wh-Where the hell did you learn to do this from...?!" Lance asks between shallow breaths, not really wanting an answer because that would mean he'd be losing all of the slick, wet warmth that knew exactly what to do. And to Lance's luck, Keith didn't respond and only shifted to a more comfortable position for himself. 

The tanner of the two was now grabbing at the wall and at his shirt that was still on, grabbing to find something to help him know this was all real... the boy who had clumsily given him a blow job not even a week ago was now doing it like he does it everyday... 'Where the hell did he learn that tounge thing?! Why does this feel so good?! Seriously how the hell did he get this good?!' The thoughts raced through Lance's head as he felt his stomach tighten up and his fingers found there way into Keith's hair. 

Having longer hair, Lance had compared it to a girl's which made Keith tell him to never say that or touch his hair again. The feeling of the other's hair between his fingers made Lance feel a sense of dominance which was surely destroyed when Keith squeezed harshly at his thighs. The hands tugging on black hair never left though and Lance could feel a vibrated moan come from the smaller with every harsh pull and slight thrust of Lance's hips. Keith's hands lowered themselves from Lance's now red and scratch marked thighs. 

Lance tugged harder at Keith's hair and moaned loudly so that if anyone were near they'd hear them. As Lance's body shuttered in the pleasure, he felt his stomach tighten up and started gasping Keith's name. Keith had already recovered from the hair pulling and had his hands on Lance's thighs once again. "Keith~" Lance's voice shouts. His body shook as he came hard with loud moans and yells of Keith's name.

Catching his breath and finally able to see through the stars, Lance glanced down and saw as Keith swallowed and licked his lips. "That's fucking hot..." Lance moaned as Keith stood himself up and started unbuttoning his pants. "What are you-" before Lance could even finish his sentence, Keith had Lance off of the wall and pushed to his knees to see Keith's hard on through his red boxers. A small wet spot was visible and it made Lance's mouth water as Keith smirked. "I think that was good enough..." Keith said. Suddenly Lance realized what he had promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm James and this is my first Klance smut that I've posted so I think it's decent I suppose ^-^ Thanks for reading my fanfic


End file.
